Wheel anti-theft systems have been used in motor vehicles to deter and prevent theft of wheels. For example, wheel lug locks and other devices have been used to securely fasten wheels to lugs of a wheel hub. Although such systems and devices provide a degree of security, further improvements can be made because conventional anti-theft devices are typically exposed to some degree on an outer surface of a wheel. As a result, it is possible to access the anti-theft device and defeat the device, such as by breaking the device. In addition, some conventional anti-theft devices and systems are complex and expensive to manufacture and/or install. As a result, further improvements in the effectiveness and manufacturing efficiency of wheel anti-theft devices can be made.